


I Never Got to Tell Him

by ItsCameron



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsCameron/pseuds/ItsCameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I loved him, but I was too fucking stupid to realize.</p><p> </p><p>EDIT: There is now a Russian translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Got to Tell Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! I'm not really a writer, but I got hit with some sudden inspiration and decided I may as well try. It's just a short little thing, no biggie.
> 
> EDIT: This fiction can now be read in Russian! http://ficbook.net/readfic/3088538/8133165 Thank you fridman!!

I loved him.

I loved Eren Jaegar, with all of my being. 

I loved his tan skin, always perfectly golden brown from outdoor training. The way that his solid muscles always moved so gracefully. His body was like a poem, that I never could stop studying.

I loved how hard he worked, at all times. I had never seen such motivation before, and he used it to get him so far. He never turned a task down. He never left anyone to fend for themselves. He never made excuses. Not just anyone could handle being a fucking titan shifter, but he owned it and used it for good. 

I loved his explosive personality. He was a firecracker, always firing away. His sense of humor, the way he defended everyone, his wicked temper, everything. I loved him.

I loved that dazzling smile of his that could woo the King himself. His teeth glimmered like pearls everytime he smiled that way-too-perfect smile of his. No one could resist him when he smiled, me included.

I loved the way his hair always stayed a mess. Of course, Mikasa always hounded him about it, and tried to fix it. It never worked. His unruly hair matched him perfectly, rebellious but patient. It fitted his face well too, moving over his eyes occasionally to accent them just so.

And his eyes.

Oh my god, his eyes. That sparkling sapphire that put even the brightest of skies to shame. They were as deep as the ocean, and I could spend my whole life exploring them. His emotions always danced across them, no matter how much he tried to hide it. They were so easy to read. I loved those the most about him.

I really loved him. All of him. I couldn’t think straight when he was near, he was just so magnificent that his presence demanded to be acknowledged. I couldn’t work like I had before, because I had to work so much harder just to focus on the task at hand. I couldn’t sleep. 

I had just assumed that the stress of having “Humanity’s Last Hope” under my watch was getting to me. I was too fucking stupid to realize. I loved him like I had never loved anything before. 

Too bad I had missed my chance. 

Commander Erwin was afraid I wouldn’t be able to live up to my oath, killing Eren if he lost control. Even he could see what I didn’t know yet myself. He moved him to a different squad, just for this one mission. Just one, simple, fucking exploration mission. 

But no one could protect him like I could. No one took his life as seriously as I did. No one cared for him like I did.

No one saved him, like I would have.

And I was the one who found him.

Well, them, to be specific. His entire squad. Their bodies littered around the remains of the abandoned village. With Eren in the center, appearing to have a large bite mark across the middle of him.

It all became clear right then. 

I always felt such a draw to him, as if he had some sort of gravity that kept me close to him. 

I wanted to watch over him. I needed to protect him. I needed him near me, in my squad. I needed to wake up every morning just to see his bright eyes shining at me above the rest, with just a hint of sass, as I gave the squad their daily tasks. I needed him alive.

I needed him alive more than I needed to breathe. Squad members dying was not new to me; I had been the only one to survive too many times to count. I had learned to not let it affect me. Just finish your mission, Levi; you can drink yourself stupid and mourn once everyone else is home safe. But this was something new; and only then did it hit me.

I loved him.

I loved the boy that lie dead beside me. And not in a simple, ‘I hate him less than the others’ kind of love. I was madly in love with him.

I loved him, and I never got to tell him.

**Author's Note:**

> This only took me a couple hours to write, so I hope this wasn't too bad. Maybe I'll build on this little theory later.
> 
> My tumblr is tsukikaneki.co.vu !!


End file.
